Midnight Sun
by TouchScreenGirl
Summary: My family was in danger. I looked at all their faces, all with the same expressions of fear and worry. Then I smiled.I was ready. Rated T for Minor swearing
1. Daydreaming? Yeah, Right!

To be nobody but yourself in a world doing its best to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle any human can ever fight and never stop fighting.

**- E. E. Cummings**

* * *

**Preface**

My family was in danger. I looked at all their faces, all with the same expressions of fear and worry. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Mom, Dad… Jacob. How could I ever do this to them? They raised me to be the best I can be and now I threw all my chances away. I looked away and back to what I thought were their faces. Mirrors. I flinched at the sight before me and took a step closer. The girl in the mirror had straight jet-black hair, just below her shoulders. And her eyes! They were a brownish-red color. The girl smiled evilly at me and bared her teeth. It was me. I looked behind me and bared my teeth, ready to attack a russet wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Running. I was running. Running away from everything that was coming to get me. Then I bumped into a hard, granite chest. Edward. His eyes were closed, like he was concentrating on something.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Miss Cullen?"

I waved my hand in front of his face, then he opened his eyes. They were crimson red.

"Dad?" I asked again.

"Miss Cullen?"

He smiled at me, like a kind of person would smile as if he were to kill someone. Then he lunged.

"Miss Renesmee Cullen?"

Then I screamed.

I opened my eyes. I was at school and I heard laughing. I took deep breaths and felt heat on my cheeks. I was safe. But that daydream was really creepy.

"Miss Cullen, are you even listening to me?" Mrs. Williams, my English teacher asked me.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I replied. I can't believe I zoned out. And in my favorite subject too.

"I'm giving you a warning Miss Cullen, so please, _pay attention." _ She sighed and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I returned a smile.

I looked at the people behind me. Many were snickering and one gave me an apologetic smile. I felt more heat on my cheeks. Great, more embarrassment, just what I needed.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and people were relieved because of last period. I sighed, picked up my books and walked to my locker and started putting my things inside. Then I started walking towards the school's main exit.

I started to think about my daydreams and nightmares. They've been bothering me for months now, and I've been really good from keeping it from my dad. He has a tendency to overreact whenever I say I don't feel so good or when I have nightmares. Ugh. Fathers.

I was struck out of my thoughts when a blue-eyed blonde linked her arm through mine.

"Hey Nessie." Paige gave a warm smile.

"Oh, hi Paige." I grinned.

Paige was my bestfriend and probably the only girl in this school that doesn't babble on and on about make-up, clothes, and Justin Bieber's hair. She had blond hair and blue eyes, which kind of reminded me of Rosalie, my beautiful aunt, when she was human. Paige is about 5"5 tall, which is kinda weird, compared to my 5"7 frame. She had a petite frame and had a body of a girl that likes sports. Her parents were divorced when she was four years old and she lives with her sister Lora and her mom, who owns a diner near our school.

"Nessie, are you okay? You kinda zoned out in English." She giggled.

"Dude, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just tired from last night. I slept at 2am in the morning." I laughed.

She laughed along with me. It was fun to be normal even if you're not. And Paige makes me feel that.

The smile was wiped away from my face when a brown haired girl with green eyes blocked my way.

"Hi Renezzmay." She greeted me with an unenthusiastic wave and a smirk.

"Oh, hey Miranda, did your daddy give you a new nose job? It looks a little too big for your face, just like the way it's supposed to be." I smirked back.

Ah, Miranda Connelly , Summerton Prep's Queen of Sluts. Her dad owns a big yacht company, which sold boats at ridiculously high prices. Miranda had a ridiculously large chest, which I assumed were fake, as well as her hips. She was tanned and always wore 4 inch heels to make her look taller than her actual height of five feet. Needless to say, she was the whore.

She scowled and walked away.

Paige and I laughed. Pissing off Miranda was one of my favorite things to do. A car honk suddenly caught our attention.

"Oh, crap, mom's here. See ya later Ness!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

I ran to my motorcycle, a BMW K1300R, a gift from Emmett and Jasper for my 6th or Sweet 16. Mom had a fit when she saw this present. She even chased down Emmett and Jasper all the way to Canada to give them a piece of her mind. It took me a lot of puppy-dog eyes and pleading for her to allow me to ride this baby.

I put on my helmet and gloves and rode home .


End file.
